Sleeping Blade
by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison
Summary: A scientific research quickly became a lesson in pain and endurance. And teasing...It's going to suck for Black in more ways than one...and a pain in the ass. M/M Yaoi Warning! PokemonxHuman. Slight blood play! (Or what ever the fetish is called)


**SRG: I'm so so so SORRY! I know I haven't been posting stories and for that I'm so so so SORRY! I been dealing with a lot of drama and well, yeah.**

**Peach: yeah sure**

**(SRG sends a glare to Peach)**

**Peach: ...sorry...**

**SRG: yeah, so anyway I'm going to post these stories as soon as I can, ok?**

**Mr. Ghost: and before things get anymore awkward, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder how I get myself into these messes?

Where I'm at? The Dreamyard, helping Professor Juniper and Fennel research Dream Mist. And since Munna and Musharna mostly reside in the Dreamyard...

Now I'm mostly doing this because Professor Juniper promised me a new update for my Pokedex, and I'm not doing another free research since I nearly got cooked by those stupid Darmanitans at Desert Resort.

So here I am, battling very irritable Munnas and Musharnas, all of my Awakenings, Hyper Potions and other supplies are gone. Most of my Pokemon are in deep sleep or knocked out, except for two. My Braviary and my Bisharp.

Stupid Hypnosis. Stupid Dream Eater.

"Braviary use Aerial Ace!"

Braviary flew as a blur, slamming into a bunch of wild Munnas.

Somewhere to my left I heard Fennel yell, " Munna use Protect!" And Juniper yelling, "Minccino use Swift!"

Flash of green from the Protect and gleams of yellow from the Swift shined from the corner of my eye, followed by a bunch of panicked Munnas crying out.

I should probably explain why we are battling the usually sweet Psychic type Pokemon? Well, in battle Munna give off a lot of Dream Mist in battle, especially when using Psychic type attacks.

To mean, that translate as: 'The more they use the fucking Hypnosis/Dream Eater combo on my Pokemon, the more Dream Mist they gather'

FML

And now, "Braviary! Use Air Slash!"

Braviary's wings grew bright and with one simple flap, saw like blades came out, sending a few Munnas flying.

The Munnas retaliated by sending out a few Psyshocks.

Ok, I'm don't with this!

"Braviary, dodge and use Whirlwind! Send them all away!"

Braviary than began flapping his wings, sending out powerful winds and sending the pesky Munnas away as well.

I sighed and finally got a chance to take a look around. All that fighting and running, I didn't even realize that we left the basement and we were now at the area where me and Looker found Gorm.

"This is good, but we still need a lot more Dream Mist, though?"

I turn to see Juniper, Fennel, Minccino and Fennel's Munna walking toward us.

I sigh and looked toward where the Munna went.

"Baviary's Whirlwind blew the Munnas toward there", I said, pointing at where another basement entrance was at.

Something in the back of my mind nagged me, reminding me that today was Friday. _'Who cares?_, I thought blandly.

So we walked toward the the basement entrance and quickly entered...

where we immediately attack by the stupid, fucking Munna.

* * *

It was like War World 3.

Psyshocks collided with Swifts, Psybeams and Air Slashes.

We were holding our ground pretty well, until finally one got a lucky hit.

Fennel's Munna was knocked back and was pelleted with Psyshocks.

"MUNNA!", Fennel screamed in panicked and took off running to her Munna

"Fennel!", Juniper try to say, but was cut off by a panicked, "MINCCINO!"

We turn to see Minccino collapse.

For a split second, I suspected the worst, than I heard a very soft, "zzzzz"

Hypnosis. Shit.

"Ok Braviary!", I yelled, "We need to get out of here, so use-"

I was cut off by a ray of colorful rings. FUCK! Hypnosis!

Braviary's body began to twitch, and soon he fell to the floor, barely able to keep his head up.

Shit! I was about to recall him, when he was able to lift his head and opened his mouth and forms a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. Than he fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb and into the group of Munnas.

The Munnas panicked and flew out of the basement and away from the drowsy Braviary's attack.

The attacked ended, as Braviary use that last of his energy and collapsed, fast asleep.

* * *

I returned Braviary, as Fennel and Juniper returned Minccino and Munna.

"I think it's best if we leave now", Juniper said quietly as Fennel shook her head quickly, looking distraught.

"Right", I mutter grimly.

I doubt the Munnas are going to attack us again, but just in case...

"Bisharp, come on out!"

In a bright flash of light, Bisharp came out, shining gleaming bright and dangerous.

"Bisharp, I want you to help guide us out of here ok?", I asked calmly.

"Bi, Bisharp!"

I smiled, "Thanks Bisharp", I turned to Fennel and Juniper, "Alright, let's g-"

I was cut of by Professor Juniper collapsing. Professor Fennel barely made a panicked squeak, before she collapsed as well. Bisharp and I turn just to see a ball of black and purple energy collide into Bisharp and a multi color beam him me, sending me into sleep's arms.

* * *

When I finally came to, I was outside. Alone.

"Professor Juniper!? Fennel!? Bisharp!? Where are you!?", I yelled, feeling scared.

I shook my head, '_Get a hold of yourself Black'_, I told myself, '_Just use my Xtransceiver to call...'_

I looked at my wrist to see my Xtransceiver gone. And my Pokeballs. And my bag. And my jacket. And my hat.

Son of a bitch.

Ok, here are my questions:

1. Where is everyone?

2. Where are my stuff?

3. Who the fuck attacked us!?

I racked my brain, trying to figure this out.

Ok, me, Fennel, and Juniper were obvious hit with a Hypnosis attack...we were fighting Munna...in the Dreamyard...Arceus I'm forgetting one detail...what is it?

I growled in annoyance, raking my brain for that one detail...than a very strong smell hit me, very sweet, too sweet. But I recognize the smell: Dream Mist.

_'Today is Friday', _the voice in my head had said.

Fucking shit.

Musharna.

* * *

Now this Musharna is not like other Musharnas. This one is larger and releases my Dream Mist than other Musharnas. Not to mention this one is powerful as hell.

And since its already freaky eyes were wide open and glaring at me. I was ready to piss my self.

The Drowsing Pokemon eyes flashed a quick pulse of pink light. '_Well, look what we have hear?_', Her voice echoed in my mind, '_A trainer attacking my army_?'

Fucking shit...again.

I'm never helping the professors with anything again...

"Look I was just helping the professors out, I wasn't trying to hurt your allies on purpose, I was just-"

'_I know_'' the Psychic type said with a amused voice, '_Our Dream Mist is very special. We dream Pokemon know how powerful a dream can be. I understand why you were collecting the Mist_'

I sighed with relief, but apparently, I was hoping top soon.

'_But I can't let this violence go unpunished, I may understand why you awaited the Dream Mist, but attacking my kind makes you no better than those Team Plasma people!_'

I sat quiet, probably looking shock.

My mind race back to the time when I watched those Plasma grunts kicking that poor little Munna for its dream mist...oh Arceus, I am no better than Team Plasma

"I'm...I'm sorry! I didn't realize that...", I try to sputter out an apology, but the feeling of sadness and regret was weighing itself on my chest.

The Musharna shook her head, '_Now young trainer, I forgive you_'' I sighed with relief, '_But I feel that you still need some kind of lesson...' _Well, that didn't exactly take the pressure of my chest, "What kind of lesson?", I asked her nervously.

The Psychic type smiled amusingly, '_Well, I think I have to perfect lesson, something for my amusement_'

That didn't sound good at all...but before I can ask, she called out: '_Come out and...entertain us!'_

I heard a rustle come from behind me , and before I can turn to see, two hands covred my face. But even than, I knew who hands they were. It was easy since they were made of metal.

I jerked myself away and stunned around, "Bisharp! What are you doing?", I halved yelled, but quickly stood quiet as I stared into his eyes.

His eyes glowed bright pink and they appeared like he was still sleeping...like sleep walking!

"Bisharp?"

And before I let out another sound, my Sword Blade Pokemon tackled me. I found myself carefully pinned down, legs knees on my chest (careful of his blades), and his hands pinning down my wrists (also careful of his blades).

'_He is your lesson_', Musharna's voice echoed out, and I immediately knew what she was talking about.

'_Oh shit_'

Bisharp growled and moved his face closer to mine. Careful of his axe head, I felt his metallic lips against mine.

Now ever since he was a Pawninard, hey Steel/Dark type Pokemon had also been anti-social, never socializing with my other Pokemon, just training, training, training!

And yet, despite that...he was a fucking good kisser.

I found myself quickly melting into the kiss, wanting more, his tongue dancing with mine. It had a slight metal taste to it, but was slick, wet and flexible and I found myself quickly enjoying it.

The kiss lasted a while, than he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

His eyes travel down my body...and with one swipe my shirt was ripped in half.

I hissed in shock and pain. The swipe had slightly cut the skin on my chest.

Bisharp notice this and moved down. His tongue quickly found the wound, licking up the small amount of blood.

For some reason, this was such a turn on. I found myself whimpering and moaning slightly at the feeling, mixture of slight pain and pleasure.

Soon he left my wound and trailed his tongue down my stomach, making me squirm at the feeling.

His hands found my jeans and instead of tearing them, he unbutton and pulled off, also pulling off my boxers in the process.

My half hard cock sprang out, as Bisharp eyed it curiously. His hands carefully moved toward my cock and gently stroke it, caressing it in his metallic hands. My body and member stiffen slightly at the touch, letting out a small moan.

Bisharp looked up, and I suddenly saw an evil look in his eyes. Before I could even process what he could be planning, I felt a sharp pain stung my chest.

He added a new cut on my chest, just right above my right nipple.

But as soon he made the cut, his wet tongue quickly licked the bloody away. As soon as the blood was gone, a new, smaller, yet still painful cut was added. And as soon as it was added, he came and lapped up the blood.

And for some fucking reason, each cut and lick seem to turn me on more and more, as my cock became harder and heavier, even starting to leak slightly.

I lost count, but I think there are 6 or 7 cuts that were made and quickly closed p by Bisharp's saliva.

At the least cut he lapped up, the one closest to my collar bone, his head shot up and his lips found my again, this time I tasted my own blood in his mouth, as our tongues danced. It had its own usually metallic taste, but slightly more sweet. Maybe that's why Bisharp enjoy it so much?

I also realized that his hand had never left my cock and was still stroking me.

He pulled away from our kiss and quickly moved down eyes leaking cock. Before a second thought, his tongue came out and gave the head a small lick.

I bit my lip and suppressed a small moaned, as I felt his lap and stroke my cock. I knew he was teasing me and he was driving me insane!

Bit he kept it up, his wet tongue licking and lapping my aching member, hands gently stroking my shaft and balls, sending tingles through my body.

Soon a familiar feeling grew and I knew I was close, "Bi-Bisharp!", I moaned out, begging for release.

And than nothing...

what?

I opened my eyes to see that he pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

"Bisharp!", I whined out, sitting up, "What the hell! I was so close! Why did you stop?", I half asked, half yelled.

He just simply smirk and grabbed my hips, and push me back down. And before Incould protest, I felt complete warmth surround my cock as he wrapped his lips around my cock and was roughly sucking it. My body thrash slightly at the feeling, enjoying every second of it.

But than, he pulled off again.

But before I can start yelling and protesting again, he grabbed my hips my tightly and flipped my over.

I yelped in surprise at this and also when he pulled my butt up into the air.

And soon his tongue was there inside my tight hole, licking and digging the wet appendage deep into me, while his hand gripped my cock and roughly jacked it off.

My hands clawed the dirt under me, as I built my lip again, suppressing all needs moan out. I tasted that metallic/sweet flavor again. I realized my my last filled state that I caused my lip to bleed. But at the moment, I didn't care.

My release was so close again, the feeling began to boil inside me again.

and he fucking pulled away...AGAIN!

"WHAT THE FUCK BISH-!", I stopped my self as I saw his own very hard and long cock had unsheathed itself and was ready for action. Like the color of his face, it was golden, and it was like a tapering penis, but more stiffer, like a golden spike, but softer.

It look hot and scary at the same time, and I knew what Bisharp was planning with it.

Before any type of protest or encouragement left my mouth, he gripped my hips again pulled my ass to to his cock, pushing the tip inside my hole. I gasped as I felt it enter me, it was warm, but hard like a steel pipe. It hurt, but it felt so good.

I gasped even more as I felt more enter me even more, stretching me out and feeling me more with his hard pole. I whimpered and pain and pleasure, enjoying the odd mixture.

He didn't give me much time to get settled with the feeling, because soon he pulled out and thrust back in, making me cry out. He quickly repeated, earning him an even louder cry. Soon the simple hard thrust became a hard and fast truck. He hard metal pounded into my hole, sending sparks of pleasure and pain through my body. I given up trying to suppressed my moaning, I already bit my lip so hard, it started to drip with blood. So I'm crying out, moaning as loud as I can, blood dripping down my chin, my cock bouncing with the thrusts, leaking out cum as it did.

"BISHARP!", I screamed out, my mind blacking out from the pleasure, my climax coming near again, this time, hopefully, ready to finish.

Bisharp thrust increase, harder, rougher and faster.

Than, finally, I couldn't take it anymore, my body shook, my cock swelled and my hot cum shot out from my aching member. Bisharp thrusts just caused even more cum to shoot from cock. and soon, I felt hot liquid shoot inside me, filling me up with his own hot liquid.

My mind began to to become fuzzy, my vision darkened...

My head laid on the ground and soon my eyes closed.

But the last thing I acknowledged was Musharna's voice giggle, '_Now that's what I called a perfect lesson!_'

* * *

When I came to..I had my jacket on. My hat, Pokeballs, bag and Xtransceiver laying next to me. And more importantly, Professor Juniper, Fennel and Bisharp laid near me, fast asleep.

Well for a short second at least, soon the three began to awaken. Professor Juniper looked at me curiously and asked me "Black? What happened?!"

I retook a moment to look around and realize that we were near the main entrance to the Dreamyard. "Well..."

* * *

After a brief explanation of who attacked us and why (leaving out the Bisharp lesson part) Juniper and Fennel immediately felt guilty and horrible at what they have done. I couldn't help but agree with them. As they talked about how they wish they can fix apologize for what they done, I moved toward Bisharp.

"Um Bisharp, are you...ok?"

Bisharp looked at me confused, "Bi?"

"Do you remember anything?", I asked.

Bisharp shook his head, "Bisharp Bi!"

I sat quietly, thinking about what Musharna said, '_Dreams are a powerful thing_'

Maybe it was all a dream? A dream created by Musharna's Dream Mist?

I didn't think about it too much, because Professor Juniper and Fennel said they might as well return to the lab, and analyze the Dream Mist. Bisharp and I nodded and followed, but as I stood, I hissed in surprised pain. My chest?

I opened my jacket revealing my torn shirt, and a few closed cuts across my chest. Bisharp seem to notice this and slightly smirked at it, and quickly hurried toward the Professors.

...yeah...fucking dream

* * *

**Peach: O.o**

**Mr. Ghost: O.o**

**SRG: -.-**

**Peach: well that was...different?**

**SRG: so here's my new story, two more in this series...oh wait!**

**Mr. Ghost: what?**

**SRG: I almost forgot this part!:**

* * *

I came me home, mentally and physically exhausted, after quickly greeting my mom, I flopped on my bed.

But before I could get comfy, my computer dinged. I got an Email.

I sighed and stood up, but ended up pausing...

The letter...the other Email...Arceus, I hope its not what I think it is! I sat down and opened the Email.

I found that the Email was actually two!

The first email...I didn't open...but the other? I smiled a little, this was a different letter, from someone I haven't seen in a long time, and know for sure I missed!

* * *

**SRG: Can't forget to add that!**

**Peach: lol**

**Mr. Ghost: so like...who is he excited about?**

**SRG: got to wait! And anyway now I beg my fans ado! Lol**

**Peach: bye!**

**Mr. Ghost: see ya!**

**R&R?**


End file.
